


First Date

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, lasertag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: My half of a fic/art trade. I hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nierza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nierza/gifts).



> My half of a fic/art trade. I hope you like it!

Four Weeks

Yuto took out his smart phone to check the time on the screen.

‘11:04’. It read.

‘26 days.’ Yuto thought to be exact. He was wearing a black leather shirt with some chains cuffed in his arms along with black pants and his leather shoes. He was still amazed that this was actually happening after that amount of time. He would have thought that this would happen in between one week or two, max the twenty one days recommended to form a new habit.

‘Why am I growing impatient?’ Yuto questioned himself a bit nervously as he could feel his heart pumping faster, hoping for his boyfriend to show up. Yuya had agreed to meet Yuto by the outlet to start their date. Granted Yuto had arrived at their stop earlier and their agreed time was 11:15 but couldn’t Yuya arrive earlier? No if he had to think about it…

‘What are we even going to do when he arrives?’ Yuto worried. This would be their first date and Yuto did not want what would happen today to ruin their relationship. He would have thought that Yuya introducing him to his parents was a dealbreaker but luckily they accepted him. Yoko would tease Yuya about it and tell him about how she had some members of her previous gang go through the same thing they were going through. She would support him while Yusho saw no harm in him. He did give Yuto a light warning to be careful with Yuya should they ever decide to…. Yuto blushed as he shook his head and placed his right hand to cover his mouth.

‘That won’t be needed anytime soon.’ Yuto thought. They were still in the early stages of the relationship. Yuya might look open to it but Yuto did not want to leave an emotional scar on the other boy should they make it to that stage. As Yoko had told him and Yuto had noted, his boyfriend was a little insecure. Yuto glanced around the familiar shops in the area. Yuya had asked him where he would want to go for the occasion but in all truth Yuto did not mind going anywhere as long as it did not involve either of them getting hurt. The only area he could come up with to take Yuya was the park or even a movie theater. He might have voiced out paintballing as he and Shun would sometimes play but he was not sure if Yuya was up for it. That and Shun did not appear too keen on the boy treating him rather harshly once they had started their relationship.

_“Well?” Shun demanded. Yuto looked at him with his right eyebrow quirked._

_“When were you going to tell me you were gay?” Shun decided to clarify to the other in a brusque manner. Yuto puffed a breath in annoyance._

_“When I figured it out.” Yuto replied bluntly. How was he supposed to know if he was gay? It was not like he collected posters of men to hang in the wall. Nor was it like he looked at Mr. Glenn, his neighbor, and thought he would look good in bed, and he and Shun would sometimes joke about Mr. Glenn needing to sleep with someone but it was only for jokes. From what he knew and had learned from school and online being gay just meant having a desire for a male human while happening to be a human male. It was not until Ruri had pointed out that he was staring at Yuya in between classes that he had considered the possibility of being gay. The only thing that stopped him before was that it was only one guy and that was it. It was not like some of their peers that outwardly expressed their desire to have sex with another or even multiple people at the same time. He was sure he did want that with Yuya now but he did not like the mentality of then moving on to another. He wanted them to stay together for as long as they could at the moment._

“Yuto.” Yuto snapped out of his thoughts and suddenly started to register that there was something grabbing his right arm. He turned to it seeing a hand with a familiar red wristband. Yuto felt his heart accelerate as he looked up to see Yuya. Yuya was looking at him with concern.

“Are you alright?” Yuya asked as he tilted his head to look at his eyes. Yuto nodded his head as he pushed himself from the wall.

“I had some problems sleeping.” Yuto admitted as he rubbed his left eye. It was not a lie. He was a bit nervous about their first date. He had told himself repeatedly last night that he and Yuya had hung out together before this so their date should be no different. They would sometimes hang around each other's houses during their spare time so how was this any different. Yuya laughed a little.

“So did I. En and Core kept trying to climb up my bed.” Yuya lied. Like Yuto, he was a bit nervous about what was going to happen today that he could barely sleep last night. It should not be different when he interacted with Yuto before but what if Yuto took this seriously. He was the one that chose the spot so it would only be fair to his boyfriend to make it a good day. He just did not want to disappoint the other on their first official outing together.

“Yuto?” Yuya asked getting Yuto’s attention.

“Are you sure you did not want to go somewhere else?” Yuya asked nervously.

“I told you before. I am fine wherever we go.” Yuto answered. It was not a lie. He doubted that Yuya would take him somewhere dangerous. If anything, he was the one that would have probably taken him somewhere dangerous if he went through with paintball option. Yuya closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He then smiled as he grabbed Yuto’s right arm and pulled it as he started their trek.

“Let’s go.” Yuya cheered as Yuto was pulled by him.

“Where are we going?” Yuto decided to ask. Yuya glanced at him with a wink in his right eye.

“You’ll see in a minute.” Yuya responded as they continued walking. Yuto felt the sun’s rays on his skin at the open area they walked in. Yuya finally stopped in front of a store and Yuto was mildly surprised at where Yuya had taken them.

‘The arcade.’ Yuto mentally noted. He would sometimes come here with Shun as they would try to accumulate some tickets in order to exchange for the prizes. Yuya turned to see his boyfriend’s face and wondered if he was happy.

“We can go somewhere else.” Yuya informed him. Yuto felt his hesitation and waved his right arm.

“No, this is okay.” Yuto responded hastily. He did not want to hurt the boy’s feelings when he had given him the choice to go somewhere before. Yuya felt unsure but pushed the doors to enter the arcade. Yuto waited as Yuya would go to the cashier to buy the tokens of the games they would play.

“Good morning. It’ll be two for laser tag.” Yuya told the cashier.

‘What?!’ Yuto thought he had misheard Yuya. Did he just say… The cashier rang up the cost and Yuto looked at the billboard sign to see the cost of laser tag and the one in the cash register matched, different a little more in the cash register most likely due to taxes. Yuya slid his debit card on the machine and it was paid off. The cashier handed Yuya two tickets.

“Thank you and may you have a grand time in SlamTown.” The cash register said.

“Thank you -Allen.” Yuya said as he read the cash register's name tag. Yuya then went to Yuto to see him look confused.

“Ah.” Yuya noted and brushed the back of his red hair nervously.

“Did you want to play with tokens?” Yuya asked. Yuto shook his head as he went closer to Yuya.

“Laser tag sounds different.” Yuto stated as he followed Yuya. He did not want Yuya to worry over his decision. This would also be his first time going to laser tag.

“I know. Shun told me you two play paintball.” Yuya said. That piqued Yuto’s attention. Why would Yuya bring him up? At seeing Yuto’s puzzled expression Yuya knew he better just tell him.

“I asked Shun what you liked to do in your spare time.” Yuya admitted. Yuto felt confused at his confession.

“You should have asked me.” Yuto told him. He did not want Yuya to have to ask Shun for something about him. Yuya sweatdropped at feeling some pressure from the other.

“I know.” Yuya laughed nervously. Yuto grabbed Yuya’s left arm causing them to stop.

“Then why didn’t you?” Yuto questioned, trying to hold back his anger. He was angry that Yuya would go to Shun for something he would have shared with the other.

“I tried yesterday.” Yuya told him as he slumped. Yuto recalled that Yuya had asked him where he wanted to go and sighed in acknowledgement of his mistake. He pulled Yuya’s arm to make the other look at him.

“Yuya…” Yuto called, pleading the other to look at him only for Yuya to look away from him. Yuto let go of his arm.

“You know I won’t hurt you.” Yuto said as he placed his hands on his hips in a lax manner. Yuya, still not looking at Yuto, nodded. From the past days they had been together Yuto had not hurt him. The only thing that did hurt him was his fear if the other would reject his questions. They had already made it past the biggest hurdle with Yuya’s parents just a few days ago. He was just worried if throughout it all Yuto might leave him.

‘Am I good enough?’ Yuya would worry sometimes. Yuto had been the one that had confessed but was he worth that confession? Yuto would follow along with whatever Yuya decided to do whether it was a trip to the park, to playing some soccer against the other, to making some comments while watching some low rated films. It made Yuya start to wonder when it would be his turn to reciprocate the same for him. Would he be able to satisfy him in that moment like he would for Yuya?

“Is there somewhere you would like to be instead?” Yuya asked. Yuto blinked in confusion before he turned to Yuya with a smile.

“It isn’t everyday I get to play laser tag.” Yuto responded in an amused tone. Yuya felt relieved to hear him say that.

“Laser tag we go.” Yuya declared excited as he grabbed Yuto's arm and they went to the area. Once they had reached the area Yuya handed the tickets to the host who gave them their uniform.

“We have a lot of players today.” The host commented. Yuto and Yuya looked to the group of participants. Yuya was shocked when he recognized a certain blend of pink and purple among the crowd.

“Yuri!” Yuya exclaimed shocked. Yuto looked at Yuya confused by who Yuya was calling. Yuri turned around and smirked once he spotted Yuya.

“The herd has just added a fine addition.” Yuri said in a satisfied smirk.

“What are you doing here?” Yuya asked.

“Does the instructor need to explain to you again.” Yuri said sarcastically. He then held up his laser gun, pointing it at Yuya with his right arm.

“Why don’t we make this a splendid occasion?” Yuri asked in a mischievous tone. He then felt himself bumped by the girl who had invited him.

“Serena.” Yuri called out.

“Did you forget our main objective?” Serena asked bluntly as she moved her head to motion the young man with grey hair on the other side. The man adjusted his red glasses as he waited patiently. Yuri huffed at the inconvenience. They had come to take down that top player.

“No.” Yuri responded in annoyance before turning to Yuya with a smirk.

“Have some fun in the battlefield today.” Yuri told Yuya in a sarcastic playful manner as they were going to start the game.

“Who is he?” Yuto whispered his question.

“Just an old classmate.” Yuya said. A very rude classmate of Yuya’s childhood. Yuya knew this was going to be a tough game if Yuri was here. Yuto could tell there was more to him being a classmate but would let it go at the moment. He held up his laser gun finding it a bit lighter than the paintball one he would normally use.

“Game Start.” A computerized voice said and the participants scattered around the field. Yuto hid behind some of the walls as he would shoot some participants. Yuya ran trying to find some only to be hit by some of their own lasers. He could feel the vibration in the uniform signalling being hit by another.

“Your hiding level has improved a bit.” Yuya heard Yuri mock him. He turned his eyes but only saw a figure run from his sight. Yuto was able to hit another participant and started running to chase another. Laser Tag was similar to paintballing if not less messier and more fast paced. He would have considered doing a game with Shun earlier if they had the money whenever they would come here. Yuto felt a part of his vest vibrating and turned to the possible location of the hit to see the girl from earlier. He knew it would be pointless to run after her and settled for the opposite direction instead.

‘Yes.’ Yuto thought as he shot some more targets with the laser gun. Yuto then spotted Yuya looking down at the floor in a solemn manner.

“Yuya!” Yuto called snapping Yuya out of his thoughts. Yuya then turned to see him and grinned.

“Having fun Yuto?” Yuya asked. Yuto could tell he was upset about something. There was still time left in their game. They were both then shot by someone and turned their heads to scan the area for someone.

“There.” Yuya pointed out as he saw the person hide. He was about to chase it but Yuto placed his left arm on his shoulder.

“No Yuya, you don’t chase them.” Yuto said as he pulled Yuya from his course of action. Yuto then waved his arm signaling him to follow him. Yuya followed him and they found two other participants walking slowly as they tried to hide.

“Shoot.” Yuto whispered the command and Yuya did as told. Yuya raised both of his hands in glee while Yuto smiled at his boyfriend’s reaction. As they kept playing the game they would sometimes come across Yuri and Serena that would hide. Although Yuto was far more impressed with the red glasses man that would be even swifter and more silent than the other two.

“BUUUUUUPPPP!!! Game Over!” The speaker shouted. The nineteen participants walked toward the exit of the area. Once out they started taking off their uniforms.

“Your scores are displayed in the scoreboard by the end.” The instructor informed them. Yuto was a bit interested while Yuya knew he did not do well in it. Yuto noticed Yuya looking down and wrapped his left hand around his right one, causing Yuya to look at him. "It's going to be okay." Yuto whispered beside him. Yuya could feel the other's encouragement and smiled softly. As expected the results showed what he had thought with him being marked in seventeenth place. Yuto was above him in sixth place. Yuri and Serena had thick lines in their mouths, coming in second and third respectively under their top competitor. Reiji adjusted his glasses and while he showed no sign with his face, he was satisfied with his results.

“Next time.” Yuri vowed. He would not let himself lose to that man again. Yuto and Yuya walked away from the area and the arcade.

“That was fun.” Yuya said with both arms around the back of his head. Yuto could tell that he was lying to himself as he lacked his usual enthusiasm. Yuto was still curious about one thing though.

“Is Yuri important to you?” Yuto asked. Yuya flinched forward but recovered as he turned around to face Yuto.

“Wha.. No!” Yuya said as he shook his head in denial.

“I was just surprised to see him here. I didn't know he liked playing laser tag.” Yuya answered. If he had known earlier he might have changed their plans. Yuto knew that something was up with that answer. Yuya then shook his left hand.

“Anyway. Did you have fun?” Yuya asked in a peppy manner. Yuto could not take it anymore. He went to the other and hugged him. Yuya blushed at the contact not expecting it.

“Why are you upset?” Yuto asked. Yuya was surprised by how the other could tell he was feeling down.

“I am…” Yuya started about to deny it but stopped himself.

“Are you happy to be with me?” Yuya finally decided to ask his main concern over everything. Yuto pulled away to look at the other’s eyes and could see he was really concerned over this.

“Why would you doubt that?” Yuto asked.

“You just… For once I would like to do something you want to do.” Yuya responded solemnly.

“But you do.” Yuto said. Just being with him was enough.

“I mean an actual thing not just meeting with you.” Yuya said and Yuto noted tears start to fall from his eyes. He brought Yuya closer to him as he cried in his arms.

“Curry.” Yuto said. Yuya was confused by that word.

“For lunch, can we have some curry?” Yuto expanded. Yuya beamed at Yuto finally telling him something he wanted.

“Curry it is.” Yuya said as he took out his smartphone to look for the closest location that sold curry. Yuto would have his fill of curry for lunch as he and Yuya would converse over some of the things that they loved.


End file.
